


Making a Mess

by ryuusea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please don't expect much, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/pseuds/ryuusea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as his commanding officer is a neat freak, he can also be downright filthy behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr a month ago simply because I wanted some Ereri and face-sitting. 
> 
> After writing the latest chapter for my main fic, I was in need for some smut and edited/cleaned this up and decided to repost it here.

As much as his commanding officer is a neat freak, he can also be downright filthy behind closed doors.

"Hhhnhmm," Eren groans out, though he does not even know why he attempts to say the other’s title. Not when the other man is filling his mouth for him, hand wrapped around the base of himself and guiding that length in and out of Eren’s parted lips.

The vibration of Eren attempting to speak around Levi's cock does not seem like a bad thing though, in fact it seems Levi does not mind it at all; not when Levi curls his fingers tighter in Eren’s short hair and bends his head up and into his groin. Eren complies and leans his head forward, allowing Levi to grind deeper and easier.

"A-Ah… Eren," Levi groans, continuing to rock his hips back and forth. Eren closes his eyes, slackening his jaw even more and lets Levi fuck his mouth as he pleases.

However, Eren cannot keep his eyes closed for too long. He flutters his eyes open again because he wants to see all of Levi — From those strong thighs parted right above Eren's head from where he is kneeling on their shared bed, to that rippling torso, entire body bare except for the white button up shirt precariously hanging from shoulders, to that arched spine, head tossed back, and toned arms that twitch as he tugs on Eren’s hair.

Eren loves when Levi rides his face like this, and he knows Levi enjoys it as well. He knows Levi likes to prolong things when they do this — Denying his own release so many times until he completely loses it, unable to control himself and cums shakily down Eren’s throat. And Eren, head propped on a pillow in their well abused bed, never tires of the sight of Levi’s body unwinding above him.

Eren’s body yearns with a need to be touched, his erection long ignored, and he needs something to ground him. And so he reaches up to grab one of Levi’s buttocks in each hand. He palms the firm skin there, kneading it and sinking his fingers in. He grabs and massages, then pulls to bring Levi forward and deeper into his mouth. Eren whines when this simply makes Levi grind his cock in lazy circles, bumping his throat.

Then, Eren feels the hands tangled in his hair withdraw and slip down to caress his face, Levi's cool fingertips a contrast to Eren's burning cheeks. Eren understands without words and Levi slowly slides his length out of Eren’s mouth, tightly gripping the base, denying himself for the fourth time.

"Corporal…" Eren croaks out, voice broken and husky.

"Hn?" Levi hums out above Eren. His gray eyes are blown with lust, pale chest covered in a light sheen of sweat. His cock is an angry red, twitching for release. Precum dribbles down from the head and along the saliva-slicked length.

Levi tilts his hips down again and maneuvers his cock with his hand to press it to Eren’s lips. Eren opens his mouth automatically.

Levi chuckles darkly and slaps his length against Eren’s lips. He then slaps it against Eren’s cheek, then returns it to Eren’s waiting, eager mouth. Levi circles Eren’s lips with the tip, painting swollen red with white.

Eren whimpers and darts his tongue out to lick his lips.

"Corporal, _please_ …”

"You're so greedy. You want this?" Levi runs his hand up his length, as if in indication.

Eren nods weakly. He opens his mouth into a little “o” expectantly.

"Tell me how you want it."

Eren blushes, but he is used to this side of his Corporal.

"I want to make you cum."

"Tell me more. Where. In your mouth?"

Eren nods eagerly. He replies, breathless, “Yes. My mouth and on my face.” And the boy opens his mouth again, but also closes his eyes this time.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hears Levi curse above him. Eren feels his chest swell with pride. It was his first time trying to ask Levi to cum on his face, and it clearly had its effect.

"That too," Eren smartly replies, "But first, I want your cum on my face. In my mouth. I wanna taste you. I want you to make a mess of me.”

Eren, with eyes closed, hears Levi growl above him. Then there is the slick sound of Levi jerking his hand along his length, followed by gradually stuttered breaths, and then a soft whine escapes the elder man.

There is the first splatter of cum on Eren’s cheek, making the younger one twitch in surprise. Eren promptly arches his neck up, opening his mouth wide to drink up the other’s release. Long ropes of cum fall onto his face, catch in his long eyelashes, streak across his tanned cheeks and drip down into his parted lips and waiting tongue that eagerly lap it all up.

He hears Levi unravel above him, groaning and muttering about how dirty Eren is for him.

Above him, Levi slowly milks out the rest of his release.

Eren, however, is greedy. He wants more. He _always_ wants more. He suddenly grabs Levi’s buttocks again, forcing the other to slide forward.

"What—" Levi snaps in surprise, balance wobbling as he is suddenly literally sitting on Eren’s face. But then Eren is darting his still cum-coated tongue out and pressing it to Levi’s perineum.

"Fuck! Shit — Eren, that’s — _aah_ —!”

Levi never gets to finish his protest about how fucking dirty that is, not when Eren attacks that little pleasure point, then promptly presses forward with the aid of his hands, and seeks out Levi’s entrance, slicking his tongue rapidly along it before wriggling the very tip in to tease the inner walls.

“Agh, Shit shit. F- _ahn_ -uck!” Levi gasps out, “F-fucking hell.”

Eren opens his eyes, or attempts to, but his left eye is sealed shut with the cum webbed in the eyelashes there. He and Levi lock gazes. Eren bends his knees to prop his legs up and pushes Levi in the chest to get him to lean back against them. Bending his neck a bit more, Eren alternates circling Levi’s entrance with his tongue and dipping the tip in. Levi, who is rapidly stroking himself now, has dissolved into a writhing, groaning mess. Eren brings one hand up to join in, and with both their hands moving in sync on Levi’s length and Eren teasing tongue inside of him, Levi finishes his release, cum bursting out along his abs.

Levi groans and rolls off of Eren, chest heaving as he descends from the high of his release. Eren, on the other hand, is pressing his thighs together, squirming and attempting to keep quiet and let the other catch his breath.

Eren has waited so long though, and he rolls onto his stomach and rubs himself into the bed. Soon, whimpers are escaping him and he is arching and lifting his hips up.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Eren glances over his shoulder at Levi. Levi, who is still breathing hard, but a little more steadily, eyes Eren’s bared ass.

Eren’s eyes flicker down, and he smiles when he sees Levi hardening again. Well, he if needs a little encouragement… Eren lifts his hands up and parts his own ass cheeks.

“ _Now_ will you fuck me?” Eren purrs.

Levi groans, "Don't you think this bed is filthy enough already?"

And sure, the bedsheets are a little too moist from sweat and bodily fluids, but Eren lazily shrugs, uncaring as he rubs his face down on the bed, to try and wipe the cum off his face and onto the already soiled sheets. In the end, he just ends up smearing it on his face even more.

He stares back at Levi imploringly, and Levi glares, knowing Eren is trying to give him puppy-dog eyes.

"If you think it's so dirty, we could always do it in the shower," Eren says so matter-of-factually.

Levi sighs.

"Again?"


End file.
